The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of explosive projectile with a projectile body having a hollow compartment for receiving an explosive charge and a tracer composition sleeve which is secured at the projectile body, the projectile body possessing a notch groove for the attachment of a cartridge sleeve at the projectile body.
According to a known explosive charge of this type the notch groove is located at the region of the tracer composition and the tracer composition sleeve extends into the rear end of the projectile body. In this way the hollow compartment of receiving the explosive charge becomes considerably reduced in size. This is apparent from the accompanying drawings -- FIGS. 1 and 3-- in which the prior art projectile (FIG. 3) has been illustrated on the same scale adjacent the one inventive projectile (FIG. 1).